Noche Electrizante
by Alejito480
Summary: Una tarde de paseo por el parque se transforma rapidamente en una noche de pasión para esta pareja tan peculiar


**En principio, como aviso, para entender lo que pasa aquí, ya que es un poco adelantado para su época, Tendréis que leer lo que llevo de "La Nueva Xana".**

**Escribo este lemmon porque Xana es literalmente mi OC (Y hago lo que quiera con ella: v), y porque me viene pisando los talones desde hace poco, además, quiero mejorar un poco en esto de los Lemmon ya que me gusta leerlos, el mejor que conozco es Felikis, ahí le sigue mi colega, más bien mi hermano, Smarty26. **

**Sera romántico, y algo… no sé, estrafalario.**

**ALERTA DE LEMMON (Y Spoiler xD): No lo leas si no buscabas un contenido como este, si quieres seguir, estas advertido. Poco o nada de Spoiler, ya que será un detalle muy revelador, pero que no se entenderá hasta entonces, recuerdo que alguien me propuso la pareja Odd x Xana, a lo que yo pensé luego de un tiempo, este lemmon.**

**Una Noche Electrizante.**

Una bonita tarde alumbraba toda parís, un atardecer rojo rubí, de esos que pocas veces se ven, iluminaba el cielo. Era invierno, por lo que no mucha gente se animaba a salir a dar un paseo, a no ser que quisieran ser brochetas congeladas, pero, en el nevado parque de Kadic, los pequeños se animaban a jugar con la nieve, lo cual le daba emoción al día, más en ese parque, se encontraba una pareja de novios, Odd della Robia, y Xana Lyoko, que disfrutaban del paisaje mientras caminaban tomados de las manos, los arboles habían perdido al completo sus hojas, por lo que el cielo se veía perfectamente, se decidieron recostar en el tronco de un árbol para observar el atardecer.

-Que hermoso atardecer-Dice Xana impresionada y acostada sobre el pecho de Odd-

-Sí que lo es, como tú-Dice Odd tratando de sonar romántico, aunque pocas veces lo lograra, Xana se ríe un poco, da media vuelta sobre sí misma, y gatea hasta quedar cara a cara con el-

-O Como tú, gatito-Le da un fugaz beso en los labios, uno de esos que son suficientes para llevarte hasta las estrellas y traerte de vuelta-Está haciendo frio, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Kadic?-Aunque ella tuviera la chaqueta de Odd, esta no era lo suficientemente buena para calentar a alguien cuando se estaba a -10 ºC-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Xana transformó ambos en un único espectro, la sensación de hacerlo era nueva para Odd, se sentía extremadamente ligero, podía ver todo con un tono translucido mientras se elevaban en el aire y se aproximaban a Kadic, sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, a la vez que una presión que le impedía moverse. Luego de un par de segundos, llegaron a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd -Wow, que rápido-bromeo Odd, a lo que Xana se levantó y se sentó en la cama de su novio, este simplemente se levantó del suelo, se sacudió un poco la nieve y el barro, luego se acercó al escritorio que había en la habitación y agarro un paquete de cartas que estaban atadas con una goma, se sienta en su cama arrodillado y le quita la goma a las cartas-¿Sabes jugar?-

-Algo, Aelita y yo a veces jugábamos luego de la escuela, pero eso era un poco aburrido-Odd reparte las cartas, cada uno recoge 6 y comienza la partida, cara a cara. La mano de Xana era muy buena, un rey de oros y un par de cartas maestras, mientras que las de Odd eran obra del mismísimo Satanás, una mano muy mala pensó el, y unos segundos después, Xana revela todas sus cartas, milagrosamente, logro ganarle a Odd en un par de segundos, ya que tenía la baraja completa-Supera eso, guapo-Le reto algo divertida-

-¡Lo hare!-Le respondió Odd aceptando su reto, pero la suerte estuvo todo el tiempo en contra suyo, jugaron más de 5 cosas diferentes, y en todas, Xana le terminaba aplastando-¡Eso no vale!-Le respondió Odd, ya estaba rendido, era imposible ganarle, en ese instante recordó, que ella era, en cierta parte, una inteligencia artificial, y nunca podría vencerle, aunque su vida dependiera de ello-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos otra cosa?-Le pregunto Xana en un tono pícaro-

-¿A qué?-Pregunto Odd con esperanzas de que fuera algo en lo que pudiera ganar fácilmente, pero su mente de detuvo instantáneamente al ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba siendo dominado por Xana, esta, con mucha habilidad, tiró a Odd a la cama y lo apresó sentándose sobre su abdomen y agarrando sus manos en alto, acerco sus labios hasta darle un electrizante beso. Mientras que ella tenía en claro que iba a hacer, Odd estaba más perdido que un tonto haciendo un crucigrama-¿P-pero que estás haciendo?-

-Conocerte mejor-Dijo Xana casi en un susurro, a lo cual Odd se sonrojo bastante, era imposible que lo hiciera... imposible según él, pero no para una chica como Xana, la cual era un universo de posibilidades-Te amo, gatito-paso sus dedos sobre la nariz de Odd, libero las manos de este y levanto su torso solo para deshacerse de la chaqueta, luego de la blusa, pero luego de hacerlo, Odd se sonrojo como un tomate, Xana no llevaba sujetador, eso significaba que tampoco tendría…-No soy muy amiga de la ropa interior (**1)**-Dijo Xana confirmando las sospechas de Odd

-_Nada mal…-_Pensó Odd mientras veía los pechos de Xana, los tenía más grandes a comparación de todas las chicas que él conocía, y vaya si eran bastantes. Xana se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa y beso a Odd muy suavemente, pero esta vez, el rubio tomo el control, puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Xana mientras besaba lentamente el cuello de Xana, esta, por el placer provocado, soltó un ligero gemido que provoco una extraña sensación en Odd, este sentía como algo comenzaba a despertar en su entrepierna, Xana seguro lo notaria, pero esta se levantó de la cama, se fue hacia la puerta y coloco el seguro para asegurarse de que nadie les interrumpiera, acto seguido, se lanzó sobre su novio y le siguió besando.

Luego de subir la tentación por un par de segundos, Xana recordó que Ulrich vendría en cualquier momento, y si los encontraba así… se meterían en un lio.

-¿Y Ulrich?-Pregunta Xana jadeando un poco-

-Está en una cita con Yumi, no vendrán en un rato, de hecho, se quedara a dormir con ella-Responde Odd de igual forma, se siguieron besando y acariciándose por un par de minutos, pero ya era hora de subir de nivel, Odd comenzó con algo de timidez a manosear los pechos de Xana, lo hacía bien, presionó los pezones de ella con algo de fuerza, lo cual provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en ella, y eso le gustaba bastante.

Xana por otra parte, se comenzó a Excitar bastante, la lujuria se apoderaba de ella a pasos agigantados, y lo hizo aún más al notar una ligera presión sobre su vagina, Odd se había excitado tanto que había provocado una erección en él, Xana por suerte llevaba puesto un chándal, ya que ese día habían tenido gimnasia, o si no, podría haberle excitado hasta el punto de adelantar las cosas, sin embargo, Xana gateo un poco hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre el abdomen de Odd, desabrocho sus pantalones y pudo notar un gran bulto en su bóxer, y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo con fuerza ambas prendas revelando la erección de su novio.

-_Genial…-_Pensó Xana con algo de lujuria mezclada con excitación y un poco de vodka (es broma xD), Odd adivinando lo que iba a hacer, levanto un poco su torso, Xana comenzó a mover su pene con ambas manos, luego, comenzó a lamer lentamente el glande hasta devorarlo, luego de hacer eso por un par de segundos, retiro ambas manos y devoró casi todo el miembro de su novio, tenía un tamaño considerable. Mientras Xana felaba su pene, Odd sentía un inmenso placer que no le dejaba pensar con exactitud, sentía como la lengua de Xana jugueteaba con su pene, hasta el punto de sentir un cosquilleo excitante, este aprovecho y obligo a Xana a devorar por completo su miembro, por instinto quiso hacerlo, aumentando así, la velocidad con la cual Xana le felaba el pene, la excitación fue tal, que Xana noto como Un líquido espeso llenaba su boca, retiro el pene de Odd de su boca, sacando la lengua que estaba llena de semen-

-Pero que niña tan traviesa-Bromeo Odd ante el acto de Xana, esta simplemente se tragó todo el semen que había en su boca para luego dar un ligero suspiro, para estar iguales, Odd se quitó su camisa dejando ver su torso de atleta, bien formado con buen cuerpo, Xana aprovecho y subió lentamente mientras lamia el torso esculpido de Odd, hasta llegar a su cuello, pero Odd quiso devolverle el favor, y con algo de habilidad logro ser el dominante ahora, Xana se quedó recostaba en la cama de Odd, mientras veía como su novio se despojaba de todas sus prendas, no paso más de un segundo hasta que Odd se lanzó sobre ella a lamer sus pechos con cierta lujuria, creó un camino de besos hasta llegar a su abdomen, retiro el chándal de ella y vio como sus bragas estaban algo mojadas, Odd se sintió confuso al ver que si tenía ropa interior. la excitación era mucha-Muy traviesa-Le dijo Odd provocando que Xana se sonrojara un poco, y lo hizo aún más al notar que Odd le había quitado las bragas, y también había separado sus piernas, contuvo un gran gemido al sentir como la lengua de Odd jugueteaba con su vagina, este siguió así por unos minutos hasta que sintió que debía hacer otra cosa, no había sido suficiente para que Xana estallara en un orgasmo, pero él sabía que sería suficiente, levanto el torso y posiciono su pene justo en la vagina de su novia-¿Estas segura de…?-Xana se limitó a asentir, no podía hablar, era presa de la excitación y del placer, Odd simplemente no dijo nada. Deslizo su pene erecto en la vagina de Xana y sintió una barrera que le impedía seguir, Xana era virgen, así que hizo un poco de fuerza provocando un grito de dolor en esta, Odd se alarmo bastante-¿Estas bien? Si quieres…-

-Estoy bien…Tu solo sigue, guapo-Dice Xana con algo de dificultad, Odd obedeció y siguió aplicando fuerza hasta que sintió como su pene se deslizaba por la vagina de Xana, esta sintió como el dolor era remplazado rápidamente por un placer inigualable, mientras Odd comenzaba a moverse lentamente para dar más placer hasta que noto como un hilo de sangre salía del sexo de su chica, por un momento se asustó, pero se tranquilizó al ver como comenzaba a mermar con cada acometida, Xana del placer soltó un gran gemido, que menos mal no llamo la atención de nadie, y con cada acometida Xana gemía del placer, su solución fue acallarla con un beso siguiendo con las acometidas cada vez más rápido, Xana le abrazo por el cuello mientras seguían con el acto, al pasar de los minutos, Xana no pudo soportarlo y más y Odd Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se convulsiono bajo el estallando así en un delicioso orgasmo, Odd prosiguió por unos instantes hasta que el también termino en llenando el vientre de Xana con un líquido caliente y viscoso-

-Te amo…-Dijeron ambos a la vez para luego caer dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo-

Al otro día, Xana fue la primera en despertarse, abrió los ojos y sintió un ligero dolor en su abdomen, al recordar lo que había pasado, no le presto mayor atención, cuando alzo la mirada a la habitación que estaba siendo iluminada por la luz del sol, se llevó un susto mayúsculo, Yumi y Ulrich estaban durmiendo desnudos en la otra cama, ¿Cómo habían entrado?, fácil, Ulrich tenia llave de la habitación.

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí?-Pregunto Xana de pronto, ni se molestó en taparse con las sabanas, al fin y al cabo, todos estaban desnudos. Ambos despertaron de golpe al oír la voz de Xana, se levantaron rápidamente y se cubrieron con las sabanas, comenzaron a decir cosas inaudibles, Xana soltó una carcajada que despertó a Odd, quien tuvo la misma reacción al ver a Ulrich y Yumi-Ya, ya, tranquilos-

-P-perdona…-Dijo Yumi-

-…No os habíamos visto en la habitación-Completo Ulrich, ambos estaban sonrojados al Máximo, ¿Y Odd? Estaba confundido-

-No pasa nada-Dijeron ambos con mucha naturalidad, Xana levanto su torso y estiro su cuerpo al máximo, Yumi le veía de perfil y noto como la peliblanca tenía más pechos que ella, lo cual le causo un poco de envidia, Ulrich noto eso y le agarro ambos pechos mientras los acariciaba con lujuria-

-Son mis favoritos-Contesto pícaramente para reconfortar a su novia.

**- (Línea sexy que indica fin del capítulo) -**

**Bueno, en principio, nada de esto es canónico en la historia, no hasta que yo lo diga, espero que el lemmon haya sido de su agrado, solo eh escrito 3 de estos, y de verdad que no es difícil, intentadlo vosotros.**

**1: Esta frase tan peculiar la dice Sam en un lemmon escrito por el maestro Felikis.**

**Bueno, si os gusto, decídmelo, y si queréis, escribiré el lemmon de Ulrich y Yumi, no es problema e.e**

**Adiós.**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


End file.
